Charmed
by Mystik
Summary: Continuação de Novas aventuras. Desta vez, sakura e os outros tem que ajudar uma feiticeira em perigo! Será que conseguirão? Muitos elementos da minha série favorita: Charmed! COMPLETO!
1. Sakura e os poderes encantados

Olá outra vez! Desta vez resolvi misturar a história de um seriado norte-americano que alguns devem conhecer: Charmed. Para quem não conhece vou contar um pouco da história.

Charmed quer dizer encantada. A história gira em torno de três irmãs: as Halliwel. Elas têm poderes mágicos que as ajudam a enfrentar demônios, bruxos malignos que querem acabar com elas. A história se passa com fatos que eu inventei, não aconteceram na série. Esses são os personagens que aparecerão no fanfic:

Pietra Halliwel: é uma garota de dezenove anos que já morou em quase todas as cidades dos Estados Unidos. Possuía desde pequena um poder muito raro, mas também muito perigoso. Guarda um grande segredo em relação a sua fuga de São Francisco, cidade onde conheceu as Halliwel. A propósito: seu nome verdadeiro é Pietra Seinfield, mas adotou o Halliwel por razões que aparecerão ao longo do fanfic.

Leo: Ele é o luz branca, ou anjo da guarda, das encantadas. É casado com Piper até que algo aconteceu. Ele aparece poucas vezes para se certificar que Pietra está bem, pois cuida de outras bruxas também.

Cole/Belthazor: É namorado de Phoebe que tem um grande segredo: ele é metade humano e metade demônio. Abandonou o mal por causa dela e agora é caçado pelos demônios. Pausa para comentário: ele é o personagem do seriado que eu mais gosto e, sinceramente, o mais bonito! )

Fonte: como é chamada a organização dos demônios, na qual Belthazor traiu.

Oraculus: É o mais perigoso dos demônios, pois controla a fonte e é ele quem quer a morte de Pietra.

(o nome Oraculus eu inventei. Na verdade, não aprece o nome dele na série).

OHHH! O que acontecer�? Como é que Sakura e cia entram nessa fria? Só lendo!

**Capítulo 1: Sakura e os poderes encantados**

Ela não corria, voava. Mais do que suas pernas estavam suportando, mas ela não ligava. Precisava fugir a qualquer custo. Se não fizesse isso, morreria.

* * *

Ela olhou orgulhosa para a escola. Nem acreditava que já estava na faculdade e dali dois meses ia se casar com seu grande amor. Ainda bem que deu certo de todos seus amigos estudarem na mesma faculdade, só que em cursos diferentes. Ela começaria o de educação física. Foi andando devagar admirando o lugar, observando cada pessoa. Foi quando trombou com alguém.

– Me desculpe!

– Não foi nada. Tome cuidado da próxima vez, ta?

– Tudo bem...

Sakura olhou para aquela menina que parecia ser mais velha que ela. Tinha os cabelos pretos, lisos, até o ombro. Seus traços eram meio diferentes dos arredores e tinha os olhos cor de mel. Tinha um sorriso calmo no rosto.

– Ah! Eu preciso ir. Até logo.

"Menina estranha". – pensou Sakura enquanto ia para a sala.

No intervalo...

Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo e Eriol estavam sentados na grama conversando sobre como eram suas aulas. Eriol estava fazendo Música, Tomoyo Moda e Shaoran Medicina. Sakura contou sobre a menina estranha quando Chiharu chegou com alguém.

– Olá pessoal!

– Oi Chiharu! – responderam em coro.

– Pessoal, esta é Pietra Halliwel e ela está na minha classe.

– Você é a menina que eu trombei hoje de manhã!

– Você tem uma boa memória...

Eriol olhava para ela com um certo espanto no rosto. Foi acordado por Tomoyo.

– Eriol, ERIOL!

– Ah, o que? Ah, muito prazer.

– O prazer é todo meu. Chiharu me contou que você não é daqui. É verdade?

– Sim. Vim da Inglaterra, mas isso já faz muito tempo.

– Shaoran também não é daqui. – disse Sakura toda dengosa – ele veio de Hong Kong.

– Que interessante. Eu vim dos Estados Unidos.

– Que diferente. E porque veio para um lugar tão longe como Tomoeda?

– Qual o seu nome?

– Tomoyo Dadouji.

– Sabe Tomoyo? Eu _realmente _precisava mudar de ares. Agora vou até a lanchonete.

– Eu vou com você.

– Claro. Até logo!

– Até logo! – responderam em coro novamente. Assim que ela saiu, Eriol virou-se para Sakura. – Você não percebeu nada?

– O que?

– Assim que ela chegou senti uma aura forte. E é diferente, estranha.

– Não, não percebi.

– Essa garota é muito estranha...e misteriosa.

O dia passou normalmente na vida dos nossos quatro jovens. À noite, quando Sakura se preparava para dormir, sentiu uma dor muito forte no peito. Kero se assustou com ela fazendo caretas enquanto se segurava pra não gritar.

– O que foi Sakura?

– Estou...sentindo...uma dor tão forte...

– Mas porque? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Estou sentindo uma presença má...muito poderosa. Ela cobre toda Tomoeda como...uma sombra maléfica.

– Precisamos ver o que é!

– Sim, vou ligar...para o Shaoran.

Depois de ter ligado para Shaoran, que ligou para Tomoyo, que ligou para Eriol (comunicação boa desse pessoal hein?), eles foram para o Parque Pingüim. Ao chegarem, Eriol e Shaoran se depararam com a verdadeira extensão da presença.

– Mas de onde ela está vindo?

– Sakura, está se sentindo melhor?

– Sim...obrigada Tomoyo. Agora está passando a dor.

– Não consigo detectar de onde ela vem. Parece que está em todo lugar!

Eriol disse isso quando uma bola de fogo quase os atingiu saindo das árvores próximas.

Após esse ataque, que deixou todos em sinal de alerta eles ouviram passos. Parecia uma pessoa correndo. Viram alguém sair da mata desesperada.

– Pietra?

– Vocês! – disse ela recuperando o fôlego. – o que fazem aqui?

– Sentimos uma presença muito ruim...

– Vocês também possuem poderes mágicos? Isso é muito perigoso!

– Perigoso porque? – disse Shaoran desconfiado.

– Se eles encontrarem vocês, vão mata-los!

– Quem?

Pietra não teve tempo de responder. Eles obtiveram a resposta com seus olhos. Algo saiu da floresta. Tinha a pele toda vermelha com manchas pretas em formas de desenhos tribais. As orelhas eram pontudas e tinha a boca com dentes afiados. Seus olhos eram amarelos e as unhas de suas mãos eram compridas como garras. Trajava uma roupa preta, pois apesar da aparência, tinha forma humana. Ele gritou e saiu uma voz rouca e raivosa:

– Não pense que vai escapar Pietra! Irei te matar a qualquer preço!

– O que é essa coisa? – disse Tomoyo apavorada.

– É um demônio. Ele está aqui para me matar.

– O que? – disse Sakura. – mas porque?

– Agora não dá pra explicar!

– Você não irá mata-la. – disse Eriol se pondo na frente de todos.

– Quem é você moleque?

– Eu sou Eriol Hiragisawa e não permitirei isso! – disse apontando o báculo para frente da qual uma chama brilhou e voou na direção do demônio. Ele apenas sorriu e segurou a chama com a mão, que desapareceu.

– É com isso que pretende me impedir?

– Você é Celtius, o demônio do fogo!

– Finalmente descobriu! Mas não adiantará nada.

– Adiantará sim!- disse Pietra indo para frente – se protejam!

– O que?

Pietra estendeu a mão para frente e disse em voz alta:

– Fogo do mal, que tremulas sem parar, está na hora de você acabar. Volte de onde veio, para não retornar, eu lhe ordeno!

Celtius começou a gritar e desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça. Todos olharam para Pietra que se sentou no chão. Ela realmente era estranha! Eriol foi o primeiro a falar.

– Porque aquele demônio estava atrás de você?

– É uma longa história e creio que deva ser contada numa hora mais aproriada...

– Nunca tinha visto um ser assim – disse Shaoran pensativo.

– É um demônio típico do ocidente.

– Porque querem te matar? E porque ao saber sua identidade, conseguiu derrota-lo?

– Primeiro, eles querem me matar porque meus poderes são uma ameaça a eles. Segundo, porque cada demônio tem um feitiço que é seu ponto fraco. Não conheço muitos, mas, o dele eu conhecia.

– Como assim?

– É uma longa história...melhor eu ir. Boa noite.

– Espere!

Mas ela desapareceu envolta em luzes azuis. Eriol olhou espantado. Ainda estava meio confuso, mas disse a Sakura:

– Melhor falarmos com ela amanhã.

– Amanhã?

– Sim. Na faculdade.

No outro dia...

Sakura acordou mais cedo para falar com Pietra. Ela chegou mais cedo na faculdade e a encontrou na secretaria. Chegou perto dela e disse:

– Oi.

– Oi Sakura.

– Chegou bem em casa ontem?

– Sim, e você?

– Eu também. É...que história você falou ontem?

– Shhhhh! Essas coisas não devem ser comentadas aqui.

– Já sei! – Sakura pegou um pedaço de papel, rabiscou algo e entregou a ela – este é o endereço da casa do Eriol. Apareça lá à tarde e iremos conversar a vontade.

– Mas...

– Nada de mas! Agora tenho que ir. Tchauzinho!

– Tchau.

Sakura foi saltitante até a classe. Pietra a seguiu com os olhos. Depois mirou o endereço e disse para si mesma.

– Acho que não tenho outra alternativa...

**Continua...**

E aí? Beleza? Só estou aqui para dizer que críticas, elogios, dúvidas, sugestões, ameaças, antraz eletrônico, ou vírus, pode mandar e-mail que eu estou lendo! (menos os dois últimos ehehehehe!).

Mystik


	2. Uma história

Oi! Não tenho grandes notinhas, mas só quero desejar uma boa leitura!

**Capítulo 2: Uma história**

No intervalo da faculdade, Eriol foi avisado do encontro que Sakura marcara.

– O que?

– Achei que era o melhor a fazer!

– Mas precisava me perguntar antes!

– Ai Eriolzinho, o que é que tem? (adivinha quem é?)

– Não fala assim que você sabe que amoleço.

– Eriolzinho...

– Ah, ta bom, ta bom!

* * *

Depois da aula, Pietra passou no seu apartamento, trocou de roupa, almoçou e foi até a casa de Eriol. Tocou a campainha e esperou. Alguém falando alto veio atender a porta.

– Ol�? O que deseja?

– O Eriol pediu para vir aqui...

– Ah, você é a Pietra! Eu sou Nakuru Akisuki, muito prazer!

– Pra-prazer. – disse Pietra olhando para aquela garota saltitando.

– Entre, entre!

– Obrigada.

A casa de Eriol era bem arrumada, um pouco menor da anterior, mas muito bonita. Nakuru a levou até a sala de estar, onde já se encontrava Tomoyo, Sakura, Shaoran e Eriol sentado na famosa poltrona. Quando ela entrou, todos se viraram e a cumprimentaram. Depois de sentar, Eriol foi direto ao assunto.

– E então...qual é a sua história?

– Eu...

– Não se preocupe. Aqui tem bastante privacidade.

– Bem, antes de contar o que aconteceu, acho melhor contar um pouco da antiga profecia.

_"Desde os tempos antigos, existiam as antigas famílias de bruxas que lutavam contra a fonte, uma organização de demônios, que tinha como objetivo destruir a todos eles. Mas existia uma lenda de que, se uma das mulheres bruxas tivesse três filhas mulheres com diferença de idade determinada, essas seriam as encantadas, bruxas com poderes especiais para acabar com a fonte. E então uma das Halliwel teve essas três filhas: Prue, Piper e Phoebe. Após a morte de sua mãe e de sua avó, elas receberam seus poderes e muitos problemas."_

– É incrível! – disse Tomoyo – E onde você entra na história? Afinal, você tem o sobrenome Halliwel.

– Eu já chego lá. – disse Pietra – Acontece que a mais ou menos quatro anos atrás, Prue, a mais velha, morreu numa batalha contra um demônio. Com isso, teoricamente, estava acabado o poder especial das encantadas, pois eram necessárias três. Mas o que Piper e Phoebe não sabiam é que havia uma quarta Halliwel...

_"Ela era filha de sua mãe com o anjo da guarda dela. Como na época era expressamente proibido um romance entre bruxas e anjos, ela foi entregue a adoção. Seu nome era Paige e ela herdou os poderes de Prue."_

– Quando você diz poderes – falou Shaoran pela primeira vez – que tipo de poderes são?

– Acho que posso demonstrar.

Pietra apontou para um vaso que estava em cima de uma cômoda.

– Prue conseguia mover as coisas com a força da mente, inclusive seus inimigos. Já Paige modificou esse poder, graças a sua metade humana, metade anjo. – e dizendo isso estendeu a palma da mão e disse: - Vaso!

O vaso se dissolveu em luzes azuis (igual a carta do brilho) e apareceu na mão de Pietra com luzes azuis. Todos ficaram impressionados. Eriol disse:

– Espantoso! E que mais?

– Não posso mostrar tudo agora se não ia sobrecarregar. Não aprendi a controla-los ainda.

– Mas porque você possui o poder das encantadas? – disse Sakura.

– É nessa parte da história que eu entro.

_"Acontece que há seis meses atrás eu mudei para a casa ao lado das Halliwel. Tinha ido para lá porque possuía poderes que causavam muitos problemas as pessoas. As conheci e me tornei amiga delas. Mas a fonte desejava meu poder e começou a me perseguir. Elas souberam disso e começaram a me proteger. Com essa intervenção, Oraculus, o próprio chefe da fonte foi atrás de mim. Nessa tentativa, uma desgraça aconteceu."_

Enquanto Pietra falava as imagens vieram a sua cabeça.

**Flashback**

Pietra estava assustada com tudo aquilo. Porque aquelas irmãs a protegiam? Foi tirada de seus pensamentos com a voz de Phoebe.

– Pietra, Se esconda no sótão! Nós já iremos até lá.

Sem questionar, ela foi até lá e se deparou com um sótão pouco habitual: cheio de velas, potes de cobre para poções e um livro com três círculos entrelaçando entre si. Estava a observar tudo quando sentiu uma forte dor no peito e em seguida, desmaiou. Foi acordada por Piper e Paige.

– O que aconteceu?

– Encontramos você desmaiada. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– É...eu senti uma forte dor no peito e depois minha vista escureceu. Onde está Phoebe?

As duas abaixaram a cabeça.

– Ela...morreu. Pelas mãos de Oraculus.

– Quando foi isso?

– Agora de pouco.

Pietra estranhou. Agora de pouco tinha sentido aquela dor, bem na hora que Phoebe morreu. Foi quando viu um envolto de luzes azuis e um homem apareceu.

– Piper, Paige vocês estão bem?

– Porque demorou tanto Leo? Phoebe agora está...está...

– Morta?

Quem dissera isso foi um outro homem que surgira do nada. Pietra estava cada vez mais confusa.

– Cole?

– Onde está Phoebe? Onde está ela?

– Está...lá embaixo.

– Eu vou até lá.

– Não! É perigoso.

– Não me importo.

E dizendo isso desapareceu. A porta do sótão começou a desabar, com os murros de Oraculus, que estava gritando.

– Me entreguem a garota e não matarei mais nenhuma Halliwel!

– Nunca!

A porta já estava cedendo. Piper resoluta virou-se para Leo e disse:

– Promete que irá proteger Pietra?

– Claro! Mas porque está dizendo isso?

Paige já começava a entender. Foi até Pietra e disse no seu ouvido:

– Faz um favor?

– O que?

– Se eu e Piper não voltarmos, pegue aquele livro e fuja para bem longe.

– Mas...

– Promete?

– Pro-prometo. – disse Pietra com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Ótimo. – virou-se para Piper e fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela disse a Leo.

– Te amo. – e o beijou. Depois disso o congelou para que não viesse atrás e foi em direção a porta.

Tudo que aconteceu depois foi muito rápido. Pietra sentiu novamente aquelas dores, duas vezes. Na última vez, quando acordou, sentiu que não voltariam. Então, com muita tristeza, pegou o livro e pulou pela janela.

**Fim do flashbak**

– Meu deus – disse Sakura – que história!

– Aquelas dores, eu acho que foi os seus poderes passando para meu corpo.

– Mas o porque do sobrenome Halliwel?

– É um jeito de atrair os demônios para que eu possa terminar o quanto antes a missão que elas estavam fazendo. Isso porque eles sentiram que, apesar da morte das encantadas, seus poderes não desapareceram.

– Que missão?

– Não entendem? Agora irei acabar com a fonte, por tudo que eles causaram!

– Mas não pode ir sozinha! – disse Eriol – só o chefe acabou com as encantadas!

– Eu sei, mas... – Pietra suspirou como se roubassem o ar que respirava. Os quatro ficaram preocupados. Depois de alguns momentos, ela abriu os olhos com expressão tensa.

– O que aconteceu?

– Eu tive uma...premonição.

– Premonição?

– Era um dos poderes da Phoebe.

– E o que viu?

– Vi um demônio farejando na floresta. Depois um apartamento envolto em chamas. Sakura gritava do lado de fora, sendo segura por um homem de asas e cabelos prateados.

– Yue!

– O que será que isso significa?

– Não sei, mas tomem cuidado, por favor.

Eles conversaram bastante e a noite, Pietra foi para casa. Os quatro trocaram impressões.

– O que achou de tudo isso Eriol? – disse Tomoyo.

– Incrível, estranho, não sei. Gostaria de saber que poder tão terrível ela tem para que essa tal de fonte a queira.

– E que tenha causado a morte dessas bruxas.

– Bem, não podemos pensar mais nada. É melhor irem para casa.

– Certo.

– Vem Sakura, eu te levo.

– Claro!

– Tomoyo eu também vou te levar.

– Que isso Eriol, não se preocupe.

– Não discuta, eu faço questão.

– Ta bom, então.

* * *

À noite, no apartamento de Pietra, ela se revirava na cama. Tentava achar um significado para aquela premonição. Os outros talvez não estivessem totalmente preocupados, mas ela sabia que todas as premonições que Phoebe tinha aconteciam. Sem sono, resolveu procurar o demônio que tinha visto em sua premonição. Foi até o quarto que estava trancado de chave. Ao abri-lo, tinha o mesmo visual do sótão das Halliwel e o mesmo livro estava lá. Ela o abriu e foi procurando.

– Cadê...achei!

No livro tinha a foto do demônio e uma descrição:

_"Ashitaroti é conhecido por seu faro especial. Por ser cego, ele fareja poderes do bem num raio de quilômetros. Para ele não importa se é o seu alvo ou não, ele destrói."_

– Meu Deus! Mas de quem é aquela casa?

_"O único meio conhecido para destruí-lo é acabando com sua arma: seu faro. Assim, ele fica totalmente imune."_

– É isso! Preciso acha-lo e destruí-lo antes que pegue alguém inocente.

Pietra foi até o telefone e discou para o serviço de informações. (gente, o que eu vou inventar agora é só para dar um gostinho ta? Provavelmente não existe esse serviço em lugar nenhum.)

– Serviço de informações.

– Eu gostaria de saber em que bairro fica os condomínios fechados?

– É em...(inventem) senhora.

– Poderia passar os nomes de quem mora aí?

– O que?

– É muito urgente!

– S-im senhora.

Depois de cinco minutos, a moça foi passando os nomes. Pietra se assustou no último.

– Shaoran Li?

**Continua…**

OI! Bem o de sempre: dúvidas, sugestões, elogios, críticas, e-mail me!

Mystik


	3. Quando tudo acaba bem

Oi! Estou aqui para dizer que a história pode estar meio parada, mas prometo bastante ação! Boa leitura!

**Capítulo 3: Quando tudo sai bem**

– Obrigada.

– De nada.

Pietra desliga assustada. Shaoran Li? Não podia ser! Por isso Sakura estava desesperada em sua premonição. Precisava fazer algo, mas o que? Foi quando lembrou do demônio.

– "É tarde. Esta hora ele pode já estar atacando Shaoran! Já sei o que preciso fazer".

Pietra se dirigiu a cozinha.

* * *

Enquanto isso...

– Sabe que já estou com saudade?

– Ah é? Eu tenho uma novidade para você!

– O que?

– Eu já...vi o vestido.

– J�?

– Sim, e é lindo!

– Gostaria muito de ver.

– Só no dia Shaoran! Você sabe que antes dá má sorte!

Nesse momento, Sakura sentiu uma dor no peito novamente. Shaoran falou:

– Sakura você está bem?

– Sim, é só uma dorzinha, já vai passar...

– ...

– Shaoran? Shaoran!

– Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu...

– Meu deus, o que aconteceu? Preciso ir pra l�!

* * *

No apartamento de Shaoran se desenrolava a seguinte cena: Shaoran estava sendo seguro por um demônio de olhos brancos, cego. Ele dizia num rosnado enquanto sufocava Shaoran.

– Este ser humano tem um cheiro bem forte de magia boa! Deve ser a tal Halliwel, por isso prepare-se!

O demônio começou a sufocar Shaoran. Ele estava fraco, mas conseguiu pegar sua espada e num tempo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade acertou a mão dele, fazendo com ele o soltasse. Shaoran recuperou o fôlego e empunhou a espada gritando:

– Quem é você?

– Oh, não é a Halliwel. Mas deve saber quem irá te matar não é mesmo?

– QUEM É VOCÊ?

– Sou Ashitaroti. Prepare-se para morrer!

Shaoran foi ataca-lo, mas ele era mais forte do que pensava. Com uma rapidez assustadora ele desviou de seu golpe e o atingiu com uma bola de energia. Shaoran caiu no chão desacordado. Ashitaroti aproximou-se e disse rouco:

– Desgraçado, até que és bom na espada, já que cortaste minha mão. Mas agora não poderá se salvar!

– Pare!

– Quem é?

– Não estava me procurando Ashitaroti? Aqui estou.

– Halliwel...poupou-me o trabalho de te procurar.

– Venha me pegar se puder!

Ele avançou com rapidez, apesar de ser cego, mas quando chegou perto, Pietra fechou os olhos e se dissolveu num misto de luzes azuis. Reapareceu atrás do demônio e tirou do bolso um frasco com um líquido verde dentro.

– Tome isto!

Ela atirou o frasco que espatifou no chão. Uma nuvem surgiu do chão e cobriu o demônio que urrava:

– Meu nariz! Não consigo mais farejar!

– Onde estou agora?

– Maldita!

Ele avançou cegamente, mas Pietra estendeu as duas mãos e ele explodiu. Ela caiu de joelhos. O apartamento de Shaoran começou a pegar fogo. Ela então se lembrou dele e foi procura-lo.

– Espero não ter chegado tarde demais!

Ela o encontrou caído no chão. Tentou acorda-lo, mas em vão. Pensou no que previra então o pegou do chão e começou a arrasta-lo.

Do lado de fora...

Quando Sakura chegou, o apartamento já estava pegando fogo. Ela ficou desperada e tentou entrar, mas Yue a impediu.

– Me solta!

– Não vê que é tarde?

– NÃO!NÃO!

Eriol chegou com Tomoyo e viu Sakura desesperada. Lembrou-se então da premonição de Pietra. Tomoyo foi correndo amparar a amiga que não parava de chorar.

– Calma Sakura!

– Como calma? Porque isso aconteceu? Íamos nos casar daqui a dois meses!

– Olhe! – disse Kero.

Algo brilhou no céu e apareceu Pietra que caiu, mas Kero a amparou. Ela estava com Shaoran no colo desmaiado.

– Shaoran!

– Ele está bem, só está desacordado.

– O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Eriol se aproximando.

– Um demônio veio me procurar, mas errou de caminho.

– Como assim?

– Ashitaroti era conhecido por farejar o bem a quilômetros de distância, mas ele é cego. Como farejou a aura de Shaoran, não distinguiu quem era.

– Obrigada por salva-lo.

– Não foi nada. Afinal era a mim que o demônio estava procurando não é mesmo?

– Melhor leva-lo pra minha casa. – era Eriol quem falava.

– Sim, vamos.

– Este é o homem que vi na minha premonição.

– Ah, é mesmo. Yue, Kero, esta é Pietra Halliwel.

– Muito prazer.

– Realmente tem poderes impressionantes.

– Não são meus na verdade. Mas obrigada pelo elogio.

Todos foram à casa de Eriol, onde ele colocou Shaoran na cama e Sakura ficou cuidando dele. Depois de irem pra sala, Tomoyo comentou.

– As coisas estão ficando cada vez mais perigosas!

– Sim, é verdade.

Só Pietra permanecia calada. Yue perguntou:

– Porque eles querem te matar?

– Porque agora possuo o poder das encantadas, que é a única coisa que os destrói.

– Mas eles queriam que você virasse do mal, não é mesmo?

– Sim.

– Porque?

– Tinha...tenho um poder muito raro, mas ao mesmo tempo valioso.

– Qual?

– Eu...não quero falar sobre isso.

Eriol achou melhor não insistir. De repente, um conjunto de luzes azuis surgiu no ar, como Pietra se teletransportava. Todos olharam apreensivos, mas Pietra sorriu. Um homem alto, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis surgiu. Ao ver Pietra, sorriu e falou, num tom de quem estava aliviado.

– Graças a deus te encontrei!

– Leo!

Pietra o abraçou com força. Depois de um tempo, olhou a todos que estranhavam esta cena.

– Pessoal, esse é Leo, o luz branca das Halliwel e...

– Marido de Piper.

– Muito prazer, eu sou Eriol Hiragizawa e esta é minha namorada Tomoyo Dadouji.

– Estes são Kerberos e Yue, guardiões – disse Tomoyo.

– Sei que tem mais gente com poderes mágicos aqui, não é mesmo?

– Sim, a Sakura está lá dentro cuidando de Shaoran.

– Aconteceu algo?

– Sim. – Pietra falou com ar de preocupação – um demônio atacou ele pensando que era eu.

– Ashitaroti?

– Sim.

– Foi por isso que vim atrás de você Pietra. Deu um trabalhão para te encontrar.

– O que aconteceu?

– Tenho boas e más notícias.

– Talvez vocês queiram conversar a sós. – disse Tomoyo enquanto puxava Eriol, Kerberos e Yue (como ela conseguiu só com duas mãos, não me perguntem).

Depois deles saírem, Leo falou:

– Você confia neles?

– Sim. Eles me deram todo apoio.

– Bem, vamos as notícias: a boa foi que consegui ver as três.

– Não acredito! Que bom, mas...

– Mas?

– Sabe se poderei falar com elas?

– Esta é a má notícia: elas não podem sair de lá.

– Porque não?

– Morte prematura. Como eles não esperavam que elas morressem, tudo ficou meio que atracado...

– Por minha culpa...

– Não diga isso Pietra! Elas não querem que fique triste.

– Sei.

– Pietra você ainda está aqui. Que bom, assim posso agradecer por ter me salvado...quem é ele?

– Sou Leo, muito prazer.

– Shaoran.

– Que bom que está bem Shaoran. Pensei que tinha chegado tarde demais...

– Como posso te agradecer?

– Talvez...exista um jeito.

– Como assim? – disse Sakura entrando na sala. – Quem é você? (todos irão perguntar? Siiiiim!)

– Ele é Leo, o luz branca das Halliwel.

– Prazer, sou Sakura Kinomoto.

Depois das devidas apresentações, Leo se despediu de Pietra dizendo:

– Todo cuidado é pouco, pois Oraculus mandou toda sua horda de demônios atrás de você. Preciso ir.

– Leo...

– Sim?

– Mande um beijo para...elas.

– Claro. Se cuide.

E dizendo isso, desapareceu num envolto de luzes. Depois que ele foi embora, Pietra disse a Shaoran:

– Sei como pode me agradecer...

– Como?

– Quero que me ensine artes marciais.

– Que?

– É isso que ouviu. Preciso me preparar para contra-atacar Oraculus. Preciso estar preparada, entende?

– Se é isso que quer...

– Muito obrigado Shaoran!

* * *

No outro dia...

Pietra já havia começado o treinamento com Shaoran. Ela aprendia rápido e se esforçava bastante. De longe alguém observava numa caverna escura com tochas flamejantes. Era Oraculus. Ele desligou a imagem e chamou um demônio. Ele chegou e disse:

– Ele está pronto?

– Quase milord.

– O que falta afinal? – disse ele num rosnado.

– Algumas coisas estão persistindo em ficar milord...

– Que se apresse e use o poder mais forte!

– Sim milord.

Depois que o demônio apavorado foi embora, Oraculus sorriu.

– Ele será meu maior trunfo Pietra...Halliwel. Ahahahahahaha!

**Continua...**

OHHHH! De quem ele estará falando? Como irá o treino de Pietra e Shaoran? Não percam!

Gente quero dizer que a todos que estão mandando e-mails, muito obrigada! Podem continuar mandando que eu estou lendo!

Mystik


	4. Um duelo, uma surpresa

Oi Pessoal!Desta vez, sem enrolação. Boa leitura!

**Capítulo 4: Um duelo, uma surpresa**

Havia se passado um mês desde que Pietra havia começado a treinar com Shaoran. Ela estava ficando boa, apesar do pouco tempo. Ela se aproximou mais deles e os cinco andavam sempre juntos. Alguns demônios tinham aparecido, mas nada que nossa trupe não pudesse dar conta. Um dia, enquanto eles estavam no intervalo quando Pietra disse:

– Sabe Shaoran, quero lhe fazer uma proposta.

– Qual?

– Quero marcar um duelo com você.

Shaoran quase engasgou com o refrigerante que estava tomando. Depois retrucou.

– Mas...j�?

– Como assim j�?

– Ainda é cedo. Faz somente um mês que você começou a treinar e...

– Eu sei. Mas acho que evoluí e não tenho tanto tempo assim. E então, você aceita ou não aceita?

– Eu...eu... – hesitou Shaoran na frente de todos. Seus olhos cruzaram com o de Sakura que sorriu. Por fim ele disse – Está bem.

– Muito obrigado!

– Que dia ser�? – disse Tomoyo.

– Semana que vem. Que tal? – disse Pietra toda entusiasmada.

– Pra mim...

– Ótimo! Então até semana que vem!

– Mas aonde?

– Pode ser na minha casa. – disse Eriol – lá tem espaço suficiente.

– Perfeito! Até o nosso combate...sensei. – disse Pietra sarcástica enquanto se levantava e saía correndo.

– Ela às vezes me lembra Nakuru. – disse Eriol sorrindo.

* * *

Na semana que passou, aconteceu os preparativos do tal combate. Eriol com a ajuda de Ruby Moon, Spinel, Sakura, Kerberos e Yue construíram uma espécie de tatame para lutar enquanto Tomoyo entusiasmadíssima fazia as roupas que eles iriam usar. Shaoran e Pietra por sua vez treinavam com esforço redobrado.

Os dias demoravam a passar, mas o dia da grande disputa chegou. Tanto Pietra quanto Shaoran estavam nervosos. Depois de colocarem a roupa que Tomoyo tinha feito para os dois eles foram para a arena. A roupa de Shaoran era igual a que ele usava antes, só que sem o chapéu e num tom verde musgo. A de Pietra era parecida com a da Meilin, mas era roxa com tons brancos e ela prendeu o cabelo num coque. Quando os dois chegaram no centro da arena, Eriol que seria o juiz disse:

– Essas são as regras: é permitido o uso de magia, já que Pietra precisa treinar, mas sem coisas perigosas. Cada um tem o direito a uma arma de sua preferência. O combate será encerrado quando um dos dois for a nocaute ou se render. De acordo?

– Sim. – responderam os dois.

– Certo. Ao sinal da Nakuru a luta vai começar.

Eriol se afastou da arena e foi se sentar com Sakura e Tomoyo. Nakuru foi ao lado e gritou:

– COMEÇEM!

O que se prosseguiu foi surpreendente para todos que assistiram. Pietra parecia ter tantos anos de treinamento quanto Shaoran. Eles ainda não haviam lançado mão de armas, mas nem pareciam precisar, tamanha fúria se golpeavam. Pietra fazia acrobacias incríveis, mas Shaoran se movia rapidamente. Num certo momento, Shaoran passou uma rasteira em Pietra que beijou a lona. (que fúria hein? Bem, voltando a história) Shaoran foi dar o golpe final quando Pietra se dissolveu e apareceu atrás dele e o chutou. Sakura gritou:

– Shaoran!

– Calma Sakura é só uma luta. – disse Tomoyo enquanto acalmava Sakura que bufava.

– Muito esperta... – disse Eriol para si mesmo.

Depois de ter ficado um pouco zonzo do golpe, Shaoran foi pra trás e pegou sua espada. Apontou para Pietra e disse:

– Pegue a sua!

– Espada!

Uma espada apareceu na mão de Pietra que foi para cima de Shaoran. Eles continuaram lutando com fúria, teve até momentos que Shaoran quase se rendia, mas em todos eles Sakura gritava:

– Não desista agora Shaoran!

Em um certo momento, Num golpe mais ousado por parte dos dois, a espada de Pietra voou de suas mãos e ela caiu no chão. Shaoran iria fazer ela se render quando Pietra ergueu as mãos e colocou em suas frente num gesto de defesa inconscientemente. Um lampejo dourado saiu de suas mãos saiu sem que ela percebesse, mas Eriol viu. Ele levantou de repente assustando Sakura e Tomoyo.

– O que foi Eriol?

– Não sei, eu vi alguma coisa estranha.

Shaoran começou a gritar de dor e largou a espada no chão. Ele pôs as mãos na cabeça e caiu de joelhos, como se alguém tentasse explodi-la. Pietra percebeu isso e baixou as mãos. Shaoran então desmaiou. Sakura correu até ele.

– Shaoran! Fale comigo!

– O que aconteceu?

– Shaoran você está bem?

Enquanto tudo isso acontecia ao mesmo tempo, Pietra ergueu assustada e olhou para sua mão com horror. Eriol ergueu-se e disse para ela:

– Você sabe o que aconteceu?

– ...

– Eu vi um lampejo dourado na sua mão...

– Não...de novo não... – sussurrava Pietra para si.

– O que houve Pietra? – Eriol insistia.

– Desculpe-me...DESCULPE-ME! – gritou Pietra enquanto recuava para trás.

– Calma... – disse Sakura se assustando com o jeito dela falar.

– De novo! Eu não queria...juro...não...Não...NÃO! – Pietra ficava cada vez mais desesperada. Então ela sumiu de repente. Todos se assustaram.

– Para onde ela foi?

– O que deu nela?

– Algo muito estranho aconteceu... – murmurou Eriol.

* * *

Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali...

Pietra se teletransportou para o bosque. Quando viu onde estava, caiu de joelhos e começou a chorar. Enquanto isso vozes vinham a sua cabeça.

"- O que você fez? Saia daqui!"

"- Sua bruxa! Vá embora antes que nós te queimemos!"

"- Como pôde fazer isso? Ela é sua mãe!"

E Pietra dizia para o vazio desesperada:

– Não queria...juro...juro...juro!

Melchior levantou assustado. Será que ele tinha sentido aquilo mesmo? Era melhor falar com o Milord. Dirigiu-se a sala dele e disse para o guarda:

– Preciso falar com Milord agora!

– Ele não quer receber ninguém!

– É muito importante! A Halliwel...

Os dois ouviram um rosnado de dentro da sala.

– Entre Melchior!

Melchior entrou. Oraculus estava sentado no seu trono com os olhos fechados. Apesar de ser dirigente da fonte, ele tinha a forma humana. Mas um lado do seu rosto era marcado com desenhos tribais como a ferro quente. Seus olhos eram vazios: apenas a cor negra. Vestia um manto negro com um capuz. E naquele momento, não estava no seu melhor dia. Ele encarou Melchior por uns segundos e depois rosnou:

– O que quer?

– Senti uma energia muito estranha agora de pouco milord.

– O que foi? Sabe que só me interesso no momento por alguma notícia de Halliwel.

– Mas foi isso mesmo que senti milord.

Oraculus mudou seu tom de voz. Se ele pudesse, agora estaria sorrindo.

– O que você sentiu?

– O milord sabe que tenho o poder de sentir energias negativas, sentimentos de tristeza e rancor. Há alguns minutos atrás senti um sentimento de tristeza e desespero tão grande que quase perdi os sentidos.

– Era Pietra?

– Posso afirmar que sim.

– E ela estava sozinha?

– Isso não posso dizer milord.

Oraculus soltou um chiado. Então se virou e fechou os olhos. Rapidamente visualizou Pietra chorando no bosque. Ela murmurava enquanto chorava: "Uma maldição...não devia...me aproximar de mais ninguém...eu faço mal a elas..."

Então ele voltou-se para Melchior.

– Ela está sem aqueles feiticeiros intrometidos. Talvez toda desgraça que seu poder já fez veio à tona na sua mente. Melchior?

– Sim milord?

– Tenho uma missão para você.

– O que deseja?

– Quero que use de seus poderes para causar mais dor e sofrimento para Pietra. Quero que ela chegue em tal ponto de arrependimento que... – Oraculus encarou O demônio.

– Entendi o quer milord. Tenhas certeza que o farei.

– Agora saia daqui e só volte depois de cumprida sua missão.

– Com sua licença milord.

Depois que Melchior saiu, Oraculus murmurou para si:

– Vamos ver se resiste Pietra. Pelo jeito, não contou a eles seu segredo não é? Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!

* * *

Dois dias depois...

Eriol estava distraído na aula. Fazia dois dias que Pietra não aparecia na faculdade. Depois daquele dia da luta. Shaoran havia acordado bem depois de algum tempo, mas de Pietra nem cheiro. Quando Sakura perguntou o que tinha acontecido com ele, ele disse meio confuso:

– Quando fui fazer ela se render, senti uma dor na minha cabeça muito forte, como se alguém tivesse entrado na minha mente. Essa dor bagunçou todos os meus pensamentos, não conseguia mais controlar minhas ações. Então tudo sumiu e eu não vi mais nada.

– Antes de você começar a sentir essa dor, eu vi um lampejo dourado nas mãos de Pietra.

– Será que foi ela quem causou tudo isso? – disse Tomoyo.

– Mas porque? – disse Sakura.

– Certamente é algo que ela fez sem querer, você viu o estado que ela ficou?

– Só resta agora esperar que ela apareça.

– Sim.

No intervalo das aulas, Os quatro se sentaram juntos. Depois de um longo silêncio, Tomoyo disse:

– Vamos ficar assim agora?

– Assim como?

– Que isso gente! A gente precisa reagir! Quer saber de uma coisa?

– O quê?

– Eu vou ver o que aconteceu! Vou até a casa da Pietra!

– O que? – dessa vez Eriol se manifestou.

– Gente, vocês não percebem que ela não fez por mal. Vocês viram o estado que ela ficou! Shaoran, você se esqueceu que ela salvou sua vida?

– Eu...

– Não importa! Tem uma legião de demônios atrás dela e ela não pode ficar sozinha! – com resolução Tomoyo se levantou. Eriol também se levantou.

– A Tomoyo tem razão! A gente na pode deixar ela sozinha! Ela precisa de nós!

Os quatro decidiram. Iriam atrás dela e ajuda-la no que fosse preciso.

**Continua...**

O que será que aconteceu com Pietra? E qual tática Oraculus tem para acabar com Pietra? Não percam!

Olá pessoal! Espero que estejam gostando da história! Vou dizer (ops! Escrever) o recadinho de sempre! Elogios, críticas, dúvidas, sugestões, escrevam-me!

Mystik


	5. A descoberta de Tomoyo

Olá pessoal! Aqui estamos mais uma vez! Quero agradecer a todos que me mandaram e-mails, muito obrigada! Boa leitura a todos!

**Capítulo cinco: A descoberta de Tomoyo**

Pietra estava deitada em seu quarto. Não conseguira dormir direito todos aqueles dias com tudo que acontecera. Melchior viu esse último pensamento e sorriu. "Será fácil", pensou. E com isso começou a usar seu poder. Pietra começou a ouvir vozes na sua cabeça.  
– "Você não merece sofrer assim."  
– Quem é?  
– "Apenas estou te alertando"  
– Como?  
– "Você devia acabar com esse sofrimento, sabia?"  
– Como assim?  
– "Acho que devia acabar com seus poderes.  
– Não sei como posso fazer isso.  
– "Você sabe sim"  
– Jamais farei isso!

Melchior viu que ela não estava dominada o suficiente. Resolveu apelar.  
– Irá sim!  
Pietra começou a gritar de dor. Toda sua tristeza, raiva, decepção vieram à tona. Ela começou a ficar desesperada. A magia foi tão forte que ela desmaiou. Melchior sorriu.  
– Agora, quando acordar, me poupará todo o trabalho! Ahaahahahahahaha!

* * *

Na faculdade... 

Todos se encontraram na saída. Iriam dali para a casa de Pietra. Mas algo os forçou a ir mais tarde: Prova! (ahahahaa! Peguei vocês!). No final da tarde, eles estavam indo para lá quando sentiram uma forte energia. Ela não era estranha...  
– Pietra! - disse Eriol - É a energia dela!  
E começou a correr. Todos foram atrás dele. Tomoyo, que ia mais atrás, levava um triste sorriso no rosto. E pensava: "Será possível?"  
Eles chegaram em frente a um prédio que já estava todo iluminado com a chegada da noite. Eriol parou.  
– É aqui!  
– Aqui?  
– A energia vem daqui. Não conseguem senti-la?  
– Não... - disseram Shaoran e Sakura ao mesmo tempo.  
– Mas como isso é possível?

Ele parou de falar. Olhou para o topo do prédio e viu um vulto. Resolveu subir. Os quatro flutuaram até lá e viram quem era. Pietra estava com um vestido azul escuro que ia até o joelho. Seus olhos estavam parados, fixos num ponto distante. Parecia hipnotizada.  
– Pietra que bom que te encontramos! - disse Sakura muito feliz.  
Ela não respondeu. Seu rosto se permanecia sério e impassível. Sakura começou a ficar preocupada.  
– O que foi?

Ela não respondeu de novo. Começou então a caminhar para a borda do edifício. Eles tentaram impedi-la, mas uma forte energia os empurrava para trás. Ela então subiu no parapeito do prédio e sussurrou, num lapso de consciência.  
– Uma maldição...

E se jogou do prédio. Melchior sorriu satisfeito. Parou de usar seus poderes e pensou: "Missão cumprida". E desapareceu.  
O que ele não contava é que alguém fosse impedi-la. E esse alguém foi Eriol. Quando ela se jogou, ele pulou atrás. Sakura gritou:  
– Eriol!  
– Não se preocupe, ele está bem. - disse Tomoyo calmamente.

Então eles desceram atrás dele e o encontraram em pé com Pietra no colo desmaiada. Ele disse:  
– Alguém estava controlando seus pensamentos, eu acho. Quando consegui pega- la, ela já estava desmaiada.  
Tomoyo observava a cena com um triste olhar para Eriol. " Serÿ" pensou. Depois esboçou um leve sorriso. "Você descobrirá sozinho". Eles trataram de leva-la para a casa de Eriol. Quando eles chegaram com Pietra no colo, Nakuru se assustou.  
– O que aconteceu?  
– Alguém tentou mata-la.  
– Vamos leva-la para o quarto.

Depois de coloca-la na cama, Todos se sentaram. Sakura quebrou o silêncio:  
– Como ela deixou controlarem ela?  
– Acho que seu estado emocional estava abalado depois daquele acontecimento.  
– Mas mesmo assim, o que ou quem a controlou?  
– É isso que temos que descobrir. - Eriol pegou a mão de Pietra e sussurrou - Como pôde deixar que eles a dominassem?

Tomoyo olhou Eriol com tristeza. Não agüentando mais, levantou-se e disse:  
– Vou pegar chá para todos. - e saiu depressa do quarto. Todos nem ligaram, mas Eriol sentiu que havia alguma coisa estranha.  
Foi com lágrimas nos olhos que Tomoyo chegou a cozinha. Enquanto preparava um ch� pensava: "Porque? Porque isso está acontecendo?". Aquela imagem não saía da sua cabeça. Não agüentou e começou a chorar. Nesse momento, Nakuru entrou na cozinha. Ao ver Tomoyo chorando, disse:  
– O que houve? Porque está chorando?  
– Hã? Não foi nada. - disse Tomoyo secando os olhos.  
– Você não confia em mim? Me conta!  
Tomoyo sentiu que podia confiar nela. Sentou na cadeira e contou-lhe tudo. Nakuru ouviu sem falar nada (que milagre!). Quando ela terminou, Nakuru disse:  
– E você não sabe o que fazer certo?  
– Uma parte de mim se sente triste, mas a outra está feliz por ele.  
– Feliz?  
– Sim feliz. Feliz porque sinto que é o que deve acontecer. É um pressentimento...  
– Talvez...devesse ouvir a sua parte que está feliz.  
– Como assim?  
– Deixe as coisas acontecerem. Quando toda essa confusão acabar, você vê o que irá resolver.  
– Tem razão. Obrigada pelo conselho Nakuru. - dizendo isso a abraçou.

Depois de um tempo, Tomoyo voltou com o chá para o quarto. Estava com o velho sorriso no rosto novamente.

* * *

Melchior entrou correndo no aposento do chefe. Ele o tinha chamado e não gostava de esperar. Quem sabe fosse para recompensa-lo por ter matado a encantada? Talvez fosse isso mesmo.  
Quando entrou nos aposentos, o chefe olhou para ele. E não estava sorrindo, ao contrário, parecia furioso.  
– Melchior, você completou sua missão?  
– Sim, milord.  
– Ficou lá até ela se jogar do prédio?  
– Sim, milord.  
– E depois?  
– Depois vim para cá.  
Oraculus gritou. Um grito que nem o mais infeliz dos mortais desejava ouvir em sua vida.  
– SEU IDIOTA! E NÃO SE CERTIFICOU QUE ELA ESPATIFOU NO CHÃO?  
– Não milord, mas eu...  
– SEU DEMÔNIO IDIOTA! AQUELES BRUXOS INTROMETIDOS SALVARAM AQUELA MALDITA PIETRA! COMO PODE SER TÃO INCOMPETENTE?  
– Milord, perdão! Juro que não sabia que eles iam salva-la, eu não tinha idéia...  
– POIS NÃO VAI TER MAIS NENHUMA MESMO!  
Dizendo isso jogou uma bola de fogo no infeliz Melchior. Ele queimou até virar cinzas. Depois disso, chamou um outro demônio subalterno.  
– Escute! Quero saber se ele está pronto!  
– Prontíssimo milord. O feitiço foi completamente feito. Foi um sucesso. 

Oraculus ficou mais calmo. Depois disse ao demônio:  
– Quero que o traga aqui agora mesmo!  
– Sim milord.  
Depois de alguns minutos, o demônio voltou com um outro que estava envolto num capuz negro.  
– Muito bem. Agora saia daqui!  
O demônio saiu depressa. Oraculus se virou para o outro.  
– Está me ouvindo?  
– Sim...milord.  
Oraculus sorriu satisfeito. Perfeito.Simplesmente perfeito.  
– Agora me escute: tenho uma missão para você.  
– O que o milord mandar.

Oraculus o pôs a par de tudo.

* * *

Enquanto isso, na sala de justiça... (Ops! Casa do Eriol! Ehehehehe!) 

Aos poucos, Pietra começou a recuperar a consciência. Quando seus olhos começaram a entrar no foco, viu o rosto de Eriol preocupado. Depois de abrir os olhos completamente, disse numa voz fraca:  
– On-onde estou?  
– Aqui na minha casa. Você está bem?  
– Sim...  
– Estávamos tão preocupados com você! - disse Sakura toda feliz - O que houve? Porque sumiu todos esses dias?  
– Vamos esperar ela ficar melhor Sakura. Ela ainda está muito fraca pelo controle mental que sofreu.  
– Controle...mental?  
– Sim. Hoje você tentou se matar.

Então toda a sua memória dos últimos dias veio em sua mente. Ela se levantou bruscamente.  
– Me desculpem! Todos esses dias eu tenho pensado no que aconteceu e...  
– Calma. - foi Shaoran quem disse - Não precisa ficar tão agitada, afinal não aconteceu nada.  
– Como não? Eu...você...  
– Eu estou bem. O que quer que tenha acontecido, não foi tão grave assim.  
Pietra ficou muda. Eriol se virou para ela.  
– A propósito, o que foi que aconteceu pra você ter ficado tão angustiada daquele jeito?  
– Eu...  
Não deu tempo de responder. Todos ouviram um grito da sala.  
– Nakuru! - disse Eriol se levantando e saindo correndo. Todos os seguiram até Pietra, que foi amparada por Tomoyo.

Quando eles chegaram na sala, viram que Nakuru estava desacordada na parede enquanto um demônio ia ataca-la. Eriol gritou:  
– NÃO TÃO RÁPIDO! - e dizendo isso atirou uma bola de energia do seu báculo mágico. Sakura o seguiu:  
– Carta Sakura! Ataque esse inimigo com seus poderes! TROVÃO!  
Mas o demônio desviou facilmente dos ataques e lançou uma energia neles. Sakura gritou em tempo:  
– ESCUDO!  
Pietra acompanhou isso tudo com o olhar meio confuso. Quando observou o rosto do demônio, assustou-se. Eriol e Sakura preparavam-se para um segundo ataque, quando ela gritou:  
– PAREM!  
– Porque?  
– Não o machuquem, por favor!

**Continua...**

E agora? Porque ela não quer que eles o machuquem? Quem será esse demônio misterioso? Vejam no próximo capítulo!

Olá a todos! Espero que estejam gostando! Só quero dizer que qualquer coisa, me mandem um e-mail. Podem mandar quantos quiserem, a opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim ta? Beijinho!

Mystik


	6. Os poderes amaldiçoados

**Capítulo 6: Os poderes amaldiçoados**

– Como assim Pietra?

– Não o machuquem, por favor!

– Ele é um demônio, vai nos matar! – disse Sakura.

– Ele é bom! Eu sei que é!

– Como? – perguntou Shaoran cada vez mais nervoso.

O demônio observava a cena meio confuso, mas quando olhou para Pietra, deu um sorriso maligno.

– Encantada... – ele rosnou.

– O que? – disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

– Devo matar a encantada... – ele disse rosnando enquanto uma bola de energia formava em sua mão.

Ele a lançou. Ninguém teve tempo de desviar, mas Pietra se pôs na frente de todos e estendeu as mãos. A bola de energia congelou no ar. O demônio se assustou por alguns momentos.

– Pare... – ela sussurrou enquanto uma lágrima caía de seus olhos – Belthazor.

– Belthazor? Quem é Belthazor? – disse Shaoran cada vez mais nervoso – devemos para-lo agora!

– NÃO! – gritou Pietra. – Não o ataquem!

Ela virou-se para ele e disse:

– Não se lembra de mim? Sou eu, Pietra!

– Não...minha única obrigação aqui é te matar encantada.

– Pelo menos tente se lembrar de Phoebe!

Belthazor parou por alguns momentos.

– Phoebe...

– Isso. Se lembre dela, por favor.

– Não, não...

Ele gritou desesperado e depois virou-se para ela.

– Vou te matar! – e dizendo isso atirou uma bola de energia.

Ele ia acertar Pietra, mas Eriol se pôs na frente com seu báculo. A energia parou por alguns momentos, mas depois o acertou em cheio. Tomoyo gritou:

– ERIOL!

Pietra começou a entrar em desespero.

– Não, tudo de novo não...

– Agora que não tem ninguém para me impedir, acabarei com você!

– Não tão rápido! – gritou Sakura.

Ela e Shaoran se colocaram na frente de Pietra.

– Terá que nos enfrentar primeiro!

– Querem morrer também? Não ligo!

Pietra estava com um ar sombrio. Ela então levantou os olhos e disse com convicção:

– Parem!

– Mas Pietra... – disseram os dois.

– Mesmo que lutem, não conseguirão vencer Belthazor, pois ele é o demônio mais poderoso de toda fonte, só perdendo para Oraculus. Além disso, _eu_ devo lutar com ele. Por mim e pela Phoebe.

– Vamos encantada.

Ela deu um passo a frente. Eriol acordou. Tomoyo disse:

– Está bem?

– Sim...e Pietra?

– Ela vai lutar com o demônio.

– O que?

Tomoyo o ajudou a se levantar. Ele viu que Sakura e Shaoran se afastaram. Pietra tinha um olhar frio.

– Preparada para morrer encantada?

– Não vou morrer ainda. Não sei o que aconteceu com você, mas não posso te perdoar por atacar meus amigos.

– Vamos então.

Pietra ergueu as mãos.

– Jurei a mim mesma que nunca usaria esse poder por vontade própria, mas vejo que não tenho escolha. Prepare-se Belthazor!

Ela estendeu as mãos e fechou os olhos. Eriol viu novamente um lampejo dourado em suas, mas desta vez, ele foi notado por todos. Belthazor ia atacar, mas parou no meio do caminho. Como Shaoran, ele começou a gritar enquanto segurava a cabeça com as mãos.

– O que ela está fazendo?

– Provavelmente... – disse Eriol – ela está usando seu poder.

O demônio se ajoelhou de tanta dor. As mãos de Pietra começaram a tremer enquanto ela apertava os olhos fechados. Eriol teve uma idéia.

– Todos fechem os olhos rápido!

– Porque?

– Depois eu explico!

Todos obedeceram, até Tomoyo. Eles sentiram sua mente flutuar. Ouviam vozes no ar.

– Estamos tentando entrar na mente de Pietra – a voz de Eriol se fazia ouvir distante.

– Porque tudo isso? – disse Sakura.

– Quero entender que poder é esse que ela tem e o que ela está fazendo com ele.

De repente, eles viram imagens formar na sua frente. Viram Belthazor recuperado e atacando três mulheres que eles não conheciam. Pietra se encontrava parada atrás deles. De repente ela falou:

– Se lembre que já tentou matar as verdadeiras encantadas...

– Não...

A imagem sumiu e se formou outra na qual um homem beijava uma das mulheres de antes com paixão.

– Se lembre da sua verdadeira aparência...Cole.

– Não...

– Cole? Esse homem é esse demônio? – disse Tomoyo espantada.

– Acho que já vimos o suficiente... – disse Eriol.

Eles então abriram os olhos. Viram que o demônio gritava cada vez mais alto até que desmaiou. Pietra abriu os olhos. Sua respiração estava acelerada. Ela se abaixou e viu Belthazor caído. Foi ajuda-lo quando uma barreira de fogo apareceu do nada. Todos ficaram em guarda. Olhos negros surgiram no meio das labaredas enquanto uma voz tenebrosa se fazia ouvir.

– Não pense que venceu ainda Pietra! Não vai conseguir o que quer! Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! – e dizendo, isso às chamas sumiram junto com Belthazor. Pietra olhava aquela cena triste.

Tomoyo foi a primeira a se manifestar.

– Você está bem?

– Sim...a mente dele é tão confusa...

– Acha isso por causa do seu poder não é? – disse Eriol.

– O que? – recuou Pietra.

– Acho que poderia confiar em nós e contar qual é seu poder. – disse Sakura docemente.

– É...eu...

– Confie em nós! – disse Shaoran.

– Certo. Meu poder...é de controlar a mente das pessoas.

Um silêncio percorreu a sala. Eriol foi o primeiro a falar.

– Desde quando sabe?

– Desde pequena. – disse Pietra com um breve sorriso. – Mas nunca consegui controla-lo muito bem. Tanto que já ataquei sem querer, meus amigos, minha mãe...e você Shaoran.

Shaoran a olhou. Depois suspirou e disse:

– Não se preocupe. Pelo menos eu sei que não era o que você queria.

– Então é por isso que a fonte queria você? – disse Sakura.

– Sim. Imagine ter alguém que pode controlar a mente dos seus inimigos enquanto você os mata? Fui muito caçada e...até as encantadas morreram por minha causa.

– E quem era aquele demônio? Você o chamou de...

– Cole. Ele na verdade, era noivo da Phoebe, pois ele já tinha se tornado uma pessoa boa. Mas...depois que ela morreu, ele desapareceu. Eu não entendo, agora ele volta querendo me matar, a mando de Oraculus. É tudo muito confuso.

– Esse tal de Oraculus deve ter feito algo com ele – disse Tomoyo.

– Talvez...não sei. Tenho tanto que pensar... – suspirou Pietra.

– É melhor você não dormir na sua casa hoje por precaução. – disse Eriol.

– Não posso. Não d�, não posso.

– Então...vou dormir lá com você! – disse Tomoyo.

– O que? – disseram todos.

– Sim, se ela quer dormir na sua casa e não pode ficar sozinha, eu fico com ela.

– Obrigada Tomoyo.

No final, ficou resolvido assim: Tomoyo ligou para sua mãe dizendo que ia dormir na Pietra. Eriol, por precaução, fez com que elas levassem suppi com elas. Após tudo acertado, todos foram pra casa.

* * *

Enquanto isso, num lugar não muito agradável...

– INCOMPETENTE! – Oraculus gritava com um dos demônios.

– Milord, eu peço clemência! – o demônio se encolhia de medo.

– Você disse que ele não se lembraria de mais nada do passado! E quase que aquela herdeira de encantada fez seu feitiço desaparecer com a maior facilidade deste mundo!

– Mas milord...ela consegue controlar a mente das pessoas! Não contávamos que ela fosse usar seus poderes!

– Hum... – Oraculus se acalmou. – Você apenas se salva por dois motivos: porque o que dizes é verdade e porque quero que faça um novo feitiço, desta mais forte, ouviu bem?

– S-sim, milord. Com sua licença.

Uriel (o nome do demônio), saiu da sala apressado. Que droga! Só esperava que dessa vez Belthazor não estivesse tão resistente quanto da última. Ele chegou em sua sala onde o demônio estava amarrado em uma cadeira. Estava inconsciente. "Assim fica mais fácil", pensou. Pegou alguns cristais por precaução. Colocou-os em volta de Belthazor e depois se afastou. Começou a recitar em uma língua desconhecida para humanos. Quando estava quase no final, Belthazor começou a acordar. Uriel olhou para ele com desprezo.

– Não sei porque o milord faz tanta questão de você, Belthazor. Você traiu a fonte e deveria ter pago com a vida!

– Phoebe... – ele sussurrava.

– Ainda quer se lembrar daquela encantada idiota? Desta vez, meu feitiço não será desfeito nem que morra!

Num lapso de força, Belthazor quebrou as cordas que o prendiam e tentou sair dali. Mas os cristais em volta dele começaram a brilhar e deram uma descarga elétrica em seu corpo.

– AAAAAAAHHHHH! – Belthazor caiu no chão. Aos poucos, seu corpo começou a mudar. Sua pele foi ficando branca em vez de vermelha. Seus olhos de amarelos viraram castanhos. As manchas tribais desapareceram e as garras deram lugar à unhas normais. Seus cabelos cresceram e ele tomou a forma humana.

– Belthazor...ou melhor, Cole – Uriel dizia sarcasticamente – Está na hora de dizer adeus a sua vida de humano!

– NÃÃÃOOOOO!

* * *

Na casa de Pietra...

Enquanto Tomoyo dormia, Pietra se revirava na cama. Porque Cole estava agindo daquele jeito? O que Oraculus tinha feito com ele? Mais do que nunca, ela desejou que as encantadas não tivessem morrido. Uma lágrima rolou de seu rosto. Ela enxugou convicta. Não, ainda não era hora de desistir. Iria invadir a fonte, Destruir Oraculus e resgatar Cole...faria isso por Phoebe...

**Continua...**

Ol�! Espero que estejam gostando da hstória! Por favor, mandem e-mais dizendo o que acham ta?

Mystik


	7. Atrás da fonte

A partir desse capítulo que a ação começa! Boa leitura!

**Capítulo 7: Atrás da fonte**

Pietra acordou mais disposta. Olhou para o lado e viu que Tomoyo não estava mais lá.

– Onde ela est�?

Levantou-se sonolenta e se dirigiu até a cozinha. Quando chegou l� Tomoyo estava parada fazendo o café.

– Bom dia Pietra!

– Bom d-dia. – disse Pietra surpresa. – faz tempo que acordou?

– Um pouco. Café? – disse Tomoyo estendendo uma xícara.

– Obrigada.

Elas comeram em silêncio na sala. Ele foi quebrado por Tomoyo.

– Está se sentindo melhor?

– Sim.

– Sabe, aproveitando que hoje é sábado, poderíamos dar uma volta na cidade, o que acha?

– Claro. Vai ser ótimo.

– Que bom! Bem, vou para casa e depois a gente se encontra em frente à estação de trem. Sabe onde é?

– Sei sim.

– Então até lá.

– Ta. Tchau!

* * *

Uma hora depois, Pietra chegou na estação. Lá estavam todos: Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo e Eriol. Ela sorriu ao pensar que eles eram seus amigos. _Amigos_. Uma palavra que ela não tinha conhecido direito, só com...as encantadas. 

– Bom dia Pietra! – disse Sakura na sua alegria costumeira.

– Bom dia a todos! – disse Pietra ensaiando seu melhor sorriso.

O Dia passou muito bem para nossos amigos. Eles passearam até e compraram muitas coisas, especialmente as meninas. Estavam tomando sorvete, quando Eriol disse:

– E você Pietra, já está melhor?

– Sim, obrigada Eriol.

– Você pelo jeito não se abala fácil.

– Ahahahahaahaha! Você que pensa!

Tomoyo sorriu: "Eu estava certa".

A certa altura, Pietra virou-se pra eles e disse:

– Vocês farão algo esta noite?

– Não. – disse Sakura.

– Nem eu. – disse Shaoran.

– Porque? – perguntou Tomoyo.

– Quero convida-los para ir à minha casa!

– Na sua casa?

– É! A Tomoyo já conhece, só faltam vocês!

– O que acha Shaoran? – disse Sakura enrolada em seu braço.

– Pra mim está ótimo.

– Ótimo! Então até a noite! – disse Pietra toda animada – Preciso ir! Tchau!

A noite...

Pietra foi atender a porta. Eram Shaoran, Sakura, Eriol e Tomoyo. Ela sorriu e convidou-os a entrar.

A noite foi super agradável, nem parecia que aqueles meses tinham sido tão perigosos, até Pietra tinha esquecido. Em um certo momento, ela disse:

– Bem, quero fazer um brinde a Tomoeda, pois foi a cidade onde encontrei amigos de verdade!

– Que isso... – todos diziam.

– É verdade! Saibam que nunca me esquecerei de vocês!

– Saúde!

– Saúde! – disseram todos.

* * *

Todos já tinham ido embora. Pietra ainda estava acordada e vestida. Olhava para fora enquanto uma brisa batia em seu rosto, secando a lágrima que descia por seu rosto. 

– Realmente...eu nunca me esquecerei de vocês... – e dizendo isso entrou no apartamento.

No outro dia... (o tempo está passando beeem rápido...)

Todos estranharam quando Pietra não foi na aula no outro dia. Ela estava tão bem ontem, o que teria acontecido? E mais um dia se passou, e outro, e outro...

No quarto dia, todos começaram a se preocupar de verdade. Decidiram todos irem até a casa dela ver o que tinha acontecido. Quando chegaram no apartamento, a porta estava destrancada. Eles entraram.

Parecia que ninguém vivia lá. As coisas no lugar, tudo como eles tinham visto na noite em que estiveram lá. Foram vasculhando tudo e não acharam nada, nem Pietra. Cansados, eles sentaram no sofá. Eriol foi quem falou:

– Onde ela foi parar?

– Eu nem imagino – disse Sakura.

– Hum...parece que... – começou Shaoran.

– Ela se foi não é? – disse Tomoyo.

– Como? – disseram os três.

– Não é o que está parecendo? Ela foi embora. Acho que por isso ela quis que viéssemos aquela noite aqui.

– Mas...será que ela voltou para os Estados Unidos?

– Sem se despedir de nós? – disse Eriol.

– Espere um pouco... – falou Tomoyo.

Ela entrou no corredor. Depois de alguns minutos, ela voltou.

– E então? – perguntou Shaoran – O que achou?

– Ela não levou o livro. Isso significa que ela vai voltar!

– Que livro?

– Ela me mostrou quando eu vim dormir aqui. É um livro de feitiços. Chama-se o livro das sombras. Era das encantadas.

– Então pra onde ela foi?

– Só se... – Eriol pulou da cadeira – Só se ela foi atrás da tal fonte!

– Sozinha? – disse Sakura.

– Mas porque? – disse Tomoyo.

– Isso eu não sei. Droga! Ela não sabe que pode morrer?

– Por isso não nos avisou!

– Precisamos acha-la!

– Como?

– Não sei, mas temos que dar um jeito!

* * *

Enquanto isso, num lugar não tão distante dali... 

– Achei! – disse Pietra animada.

Ela estava em frente de uma caverna, que possuía tochas na entrada.

– Parece que a fonte não se dá ao trabalho de se esconder, hein?

– Não precisamos disso... – disse uma voz atrás dela.

Ela virou-se bruscamente e recebeu uma paulada na cabeça. Caiu desacordada.

– Nós matamos quem se atreve a entrar. No seu caso, você tem sorte do Milord querer vê-la... – o rosto do demônio foi iluminado pelas tochas e pode ver que era Uriel.

Voltando a Tomoeda...

– Ahhhh! – gritou Eriol de repente pondo a mão na cabeça.

– O que foi? – disseram todos preocupados.

– De repente...uma dor forte aqui...parecia...a aura da Pietra! Algo deve ter acontecido com ela!

– Ai, ai, ai, ai! – disse Sakura – E agora, como vamos fazer para acha-la?

– Eu tenho um jeito... – começou Shaoran.

– Qual? Fala logo!

– Lembra quando a Tomoyo se perdeu na escola da gente porque as dimensões estavam trocadas? (detalhe: a versão do mangá é um pouquinho diferente do anime. Aqui seria a versão do mangá.)

– Sim.

– Então, eu disse que tenho como achar uma pessoa basta apenas ter um objeto dela.

– Perfeito! – disse Eriol – Aqui temos um monte!

– Então vamos logo fazer esse feitiço! – disse Tomoyo.

Voltando a caverna...

Pietra sentiu a visão meio embaçada. Aos poucos as coisas começaram a entrar em foco e ela pode ver que estava acorrentada numa parede.

– Droga! Como pude deixar que alguém me acertasse?

– Nunca cheguei a pensar que uma encantada fosse ser tão descuidada. – disse uma voz entrando na sala.

– Quem é você?

– Pode me chamar de Uriel.

– O que quer?

– Não faz idéia?

– ...

– Vou te dar uma dica: o que a Fonte sempre quis de você, por isso você sempre fugiu?

– Meus...poderes.

– Ora, até que é esperta! – disse Uriel num sorriso sarcástico – Agora imagine a felicidade do Milord quando souber que a encantada está do seu lado!

– Eu nunca farei isso! – disse Pietra tentando se soltar.

– Não precisa querer...nós, ou melhor, eu farei isso acontecer. – e dizendo isso ele começou a recitar uma canção em uma língua desconhecida.

– Não, não!

Voltando a Tomoeda...

– Achei! – gritou Shaoran.

– Aonde ela estÿ

– Ela está numa região de montanhas um pouco longe daqui.

– Como vamos para lÿ

– Eu nos transporto. – disse Eriol decidido – Vamos sair esta noite.

– Certo! – disseram todos.

– Mas...Tomoyo, não é perigoso você ir? – disse Sakura.

– É verdade Tomoyo – completou Eriol.

– Nada do que vocês me disserem irão me convencer do contrário. Eu vou com vocês e ponto!

– Certo. – disse Shaoran – Então vamos nos apressar se queremos salvar Pietra!

– Certo! – gritaram todos.

* * *

Oraculus olhou com um olhar maldoso. 

– Então querem vir atrás de Pietra, hein? Muito bem, deixarei que entrem sem problemas, porque vou acabar pessoalmente com vocês! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaa!

**Continua...**

Oh! E agora? Será que eles conseguirão salvar Pietra? Será que Oraculus conseguirá acabar com nossos queridos amigos? Não percam o próximo capítulo!

Olá pessoal! Espero que estejam gostando da história! Qualquer coisa é só mandar um e-mail, viu?

Mystik


	8. Batalhas indesejadas

Boa leitura!

**Capítulo 8: Batalhas indesejadas**

Sakura passou em casa para pegar suas cartas. Lá encontrou Kero com uma cara preocupada.

– O que foi Kero?

– Aonde vai essa hora? – ele olhou para Sakura – E com as cartas?

– É um assunto importante Kero.

– Porque não me leva junto? Antes de tudo, meu dever é te proteger.

– Kero. – Sakura sorriu. – Sinto que preciso fazer isso sozinha. Quer dizer, só com meus amigos, entende?

– Tudo bem. – ele respondeu cabisbaixo.

– Não fica assim. Pode tomar conta de papai e Touya enquanto estiver fora?

– Certo.

– Obrigada Kero! – ela o apertou nos braços. – Até logo!

Na casa do Eriol...

Todos já haviam chegado. Eriol então disse solenemente.

– Vamos?

– Sim!

Com um estalo do báculo de Eriol, todos sumiram. Após alguns minutos, ainda noite, eles se viram em frente à entrada de uma caverna com tochas iluminando o local.

– Um tanto quanto chamativo, não acham? – disse Tomoyo.

– Fiquem atentos – preveniu Shaoran.

* * *

– Milord, milord!

– O que foi seu idiota?

– Há intrusos na caverna!

– Hum... – Oraculus sorriu – Deixe-os entrar.

– O que?

– Isso mesmo que ouviu Besta! E tem mais: quero que facilite para que eles achem minha sala, ouviu?

– Mas...

– Nada de mas! V�, ande e faça o que eu mandei!

Depois que o subalterno saiu, Oraculus pensou:

– Terão uma grande surpresa...ahaahahahahahahaha!

Depois de um tempo andando...

– Não acha que isto está quieto demais? – disse Tomoyo.

– É verdade... – concordou Sakura.

– Olhem uma entrada ali! – apontou Shaoran – Vamos ver aonde dá.

Eles entraram e viram que era uma sala grande cheia de tochas acesas. O ar tinha um cheiro estranho, esquisito. No centro da sala, uma espécie de trono. Nesse momento, o trono virou-se e, sentado nele, estava um homem com uma roupa preta, mas ele era estranho. Não tinha olhos, apenas buracos vazios, sem vida.

– Bem-vindos...feiticeiros!

– Quem é você? – disse Sakura tensa.

– Devem me conhecer, afinal a encantada deve ter falado muito de mim.

– QUEM É VOCÊ? – gritou Eriol.

– Oraculus, dirigente da fonte.

– O QUE? – disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

– Ahahahahahahahahaa, porque essa surpresa? Se ficaram com essa cara ao me verem, imaginem quando souberem o que reservei para vocês...

– Onde está Pietra? – disse Eriol nervoso indo para frente.

– Ora, ora, ora, se não é aquele feiticeiro metido a besta ! Não se preocupem...já saberão do que se trata.

Dizendo isso, Um ser entrou na sala. Ele era horrível, era encurvado e tinha os olhos esbugalhados, amarelos. Sua mão tinha garras que pareciam afiadíssimas, mas eram retorcidas, enfim, ele era horrendo.

– Onde está Ela?

– Feiticeiros...- o demônio horrível sorriu maldosamente – apresento-vos o novo membro da fonte.

Dizendo isso, uma figura entrou na sala. Estava vestida com uma calça preta, justa, botas, blusa frente única, todos pretos. Seu olhar era de pura maldade, mas seu rosto continuava o mesmo que eles já haviam antes.

– Pi-etra... – disse Tomoyo.

– Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahha, surpresos? Querida Pietra acabe com esses intrusos!

Pietra tomou posição de luta. Sakura e os demais estavam chocados para ter qualquer reação imediata. Ela entreabriu os lábios e disse numa voz fria e cortante:

– Preparem-se...

Ela avançou na direção deles. Shaoran, o primeiro que acordou do susto, entrou na frente e recebeu o impacto do golpe. Defendeu-se e deu uma rasteira, fazendo Pietra cair no chão.

– Me desculpe, mas se encostar em qualquer um deles , especialmente Sakura, se verá comigo... – e dizendo isso apontou a espada para o pescoço dela. (Puuuxa, quem não queria ter um namorado assim!)

Ela apenas sorriu. Estendeu as mãos num lampejo dourado. Na mesma hora, Shaoran largou a espada e gritou de dor. Sakura gritou:

– Shaoran! – com muita raiva, pegou uma de suas cartas – Trovão!

Pietra, percebendo as reações de Sakura, num gesto desapareceu num misto de luzes azuis e apareceu atrás de Sakura. Ela gelou quando ouviu o sussurro cortante:

– Você errou...

Sakura se virou mais que depressa, mas Pietra tinha pegado a espada de Shaoran. Num gesto rápido, avançou-a em direção a Sakura, mas algo entrou na frente. Era Shaoran.

– Shaoran!

– Eu disse... – Shaoran tinha dificuldade em respirar – que você ia se ver comigo...

– Saia daqui! – com um gesto Shaoran voou longe. – Hunf – Pietra largou a espada no chão – Não preciso dela para matar você, Sakura...

Oraculus assistia a tudo com um sorriso no rosto. "Uriel dessa vez fez bem seu trabalho. É muito bom vê-la tão má quanto desejávamos!". Um pensamento veio à mente dele. Num grito ele disse:

– Pietra! Faça!

– O que?

Pietra sorriu. Estendeu as mãos em direção a Sakura e disse:

– Me ajude...

Sakura começou a gritar de dor. Ajoelhou-se no chão. Tomoyo, começando a reagir agora, pulou em cima de Pietra.

– Pare com isso!

– Saia de cima de mim! – Pietra tentava se desvencilhar. De repente uma voz a surpreendeu.

– Renda-se Pietra. – era Eriol, seco e sério. Ele tinha se aproveitado da confusão e esgueirado-se atrás de Oraculus. Seu báculo apontava para o pescoço dele – Pare com isso se não ele morre.

Pietra começou a rir. Num gesto, Tomoyo voou por cima dela, bateu no teto e caiu no chão desacordada. Eriol gritou:

– Tomoyo!

Com essa distração, Oraculus agarrou Eriol e lançou-o a sua frente. Ele sorriu.

– Acha que pode ameaçar o chefe da fonte? Você não sabe de nada! Pietra, mate-o!

Pietra avançou rapidamente, mas uma bola de energia lançada do nada atingiu-a em cheio, fazendo com que ela caísse no chão.

– Quem está aí? – Oraculus levantou-se.

– Você é imperdoável. – a voz saiu das sombras. Um homem vestido de preto, com os olhos e cabelos castanhos se dirigiu ao chefe da fonte. Oraculus grunhiu.

– Belthazor.

– Não sou tão idiota a ponto de deixar aquele ridículo demônio me enfeitiçar uma segunda vez. Você deveria saber disso...

– O que?

– Quando ele pensou que tinha me enfeitiçado...eu o eliminei. Agora ele não domina mais ninguém.

– Ahahahahahaha! Isso não importa mais! Sabe porque? Porque agora eu tenho a encantada do meu lado!

– Não por muito tempo. – Belthazor virou as costas e se posicionou em frente a Pietra – Vamos me mate!

– O que?

– Não sabe? Então, o Uriel não te contou não é? Se o enfeitiçado matar alguém que tenha a ver com o passado dela ou dos poderes de encantadas, o feitiço desaparece...afinal ela precisa do poder das três para me matar.

– O que?

– Vamos Pietra, me mate!

Pietra se posicionou para explodi-lo quando Sakura, que tinha se recuperado, gritou:

– Não vou permitir! – tirou uma carta do bolso – Isso é a minha última tentativa! Carta Sakura, use a alma que a ti foi dada e devolva a pureza a esse coração! ESPERANÇA!

Uma luz prateada foi surgindo na caverna. Aos poucos, ela foi tomando forma de uma garota de cabelos longos e ondulados e usava um vestido azul. Era Flory. Ela então se dirigiu até Pietra e inundou-a com sua luz. Pietra começou a gritar. Oraculus vociferou:

– Maldita feiticeira! Vou acabar com você agora!

A carta ouviu isso e virou-se para ele.

– Você não vai fazer isso. Eu não vou deixar.

Pietra desmaiou. Sakura foi ampara-la. A moça gritou:

– Sakura! Acorde-a, não vou conseguir impedi-lo por muito tempo!

– Certo! – Sakura virou-se para Pietra – Pietra! Pietra!

– Hã...onde estou...

– Pietra! Que bom que está bem!

– Sakura...o que está fazendo aqui...

– Pietra! Agora não dá tempo! Rápido, faça o feitiço de destruição de fonte!

– Cole?

– Rápido!

Recuperando a consciência, Pietra levantou-se com a ajuda de Sakura. Viu que Oraculus era segurado por uma moça. Sem perder tempo, recitou:

– Poder do mal eterno, que resides neste mundo, seu tempo acabou. Halliwel está aqui e te expulsa deste mundo. Prudence, psíquica, Piper, materialista, Phoebe, intuitiva, Paige, curadora, quatro encantadas emprestam-me seus poderes. E agora eu, Pietra, controladora, ordeno, suma fonte, suma Oraculus!

– MALDITA!

Numa explosão de fogo e escuridão, Oraculus desapareceu. A caverna começou a desabar. Sakura gritou:

– Temos que sair daqui!

– Cole! Me ajuda!

– Certo. Pegue aquele lá que eu pego esses dois.

Rapidamente, Cole pegou "esses dois" (Eriol e Tomoyo) e Sakura e Pietra pegaram "aquele lá" (Shaoran). Todos se reuniram em volta de Pietra.

– Use os poderes de Paige!

– Certo!

Eles sumiram num envolto de luzes azuis.

**Continua...**

Mystik


	9. Um final feliz com muitas surpresas

Tudo que tem um começo, tem que ter um fim...(que poético). Aqui está o desfecho da história. Tem algumas revelações e, eu garanto, um final inesperado! Boa leitura!

**Capítulo 9: Um final feliz...com muitas surpresas**

Um mês depois...

Pietra foi atender a porta. Era Sakura e Shaoran, devidamente curado. Ela sorriu.

– Vamos, entrem!

– Como vão os preparativos? – Sakura disse se sentando.

– Vão bem, eu já arrumei quase tudo, agora só falta procurar uma casa lá nos Estados Unidos...

– Você vai ao nosso casamento né? – Shaoran disse.

– Claro que sim! É só daqui a dois dias! Falando nisso, eu estou achando vocês dois tão calmos...

– Eu estou calma – disse Sakura – Afinal vou me casar com o homem que amo. – e dizendo isso deu um beijo em Shaoran.

– Uma pena que não vou poder ficar aqui e ver seus filhinhos nascerem! Eles seriam fofos que nem vocês! (síndrome de Tomoyo).

– Por que não fica?

– Ah, sei l�! Acho melhor ir para meu lugar de nascença e também, lá terei pessoas que me ajudarão com meus poderes.

– Você quer dizer... o Cole?

– Como assim?

– Vai dizer que você não sente nada por ele...

– Não! Claro que não! – disse Pietra corando. Ela pensou: "Na verdade gosto de outra pessoa..."

– Quem não está feliz com a sua partida é o Eriol. – ia dizendo Shaoran.

– Shaoran! Isso é coisa que se diga?

– Mas é verdade Sakura e...AI AI! – Sakura tinha dado um tapa em sua cabeça – Isso dói sabia?

– Foi para doer!

Pietra começou a rir. Os dois olharam para ela.

– Me desculpem, mas é que vocês agem como se já estivessem casados, sabiam?

Sakura e Shaoran coraram.

* * *

Numa outra casa...

– Olá querida Tomoyo!

– Olá Nakuru. – Tomoyo estava séria.

– O que foi?

– Vim ter aquela conversa com o Eriol...

– Que conversa?

– Aquela que falamos um tempo atrás...(ver capítulo 5)

– Ah, sim, claro! O mestre Eriol está na sala da lareira!

– Obrigada.

Tomoyo se dirigiu ao local. Eriol estava sentado na sua poltrona olhando para o fogo. Ultimamente ele estava mais sério do que antes, calado. Tomoyo sabia por que. E era por isso que ela estava ali. Ela sentou-se em frente a ele. Ele sorriu.

– Não percebi que tinha chegado Tomoyo querida.

– Como est�?

– Bem. – ele olhou para a lareira.

– Não parece.

– Não sei o que acontece comigo. Ultimamente não tenho vontade de fazer nada, não sei... – dizendo isso, fechou os olhos, encostando seu rosto no queixo. Tomoyo olhou desconcertada. Suspirou. Mas tinha tomado uma decisão e iria até o fim.

– Ai, ai Eriol, mesmo sendo a reencarnação do mago Clow e bem poderoso às vezes você é tão desligado...

– O que? – dessa vez Eriol se endireitou na poltrona.

– Você não percebe? Eu sei porque você está assim.

– Como assim?

Tomoyo se inclinou para Eriol e beijou-o carinhosamente. Após alguns segundos, ela olhou para ele.

– Quero que se lembre de uma coisa: a minha felicidade é a sua. Quero que você seja feliz acima de tudo, não importa...com quem.

– O que está querendo dizer Tomoyo?

– Que estamos terminando. (OHHHH! MEU DEUS!)

– O que! – Eriol levantou da poltrona.

– Não se preocupe comigo. Agora...corra atrás da sua felicidade. V�!

– Mas Tomoyo...

– Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Até!

Dizendo isso, Tomoyo foi embora deixando um Eriol boquiaberto.

* * *

Três dias depois...

Pietra terminava de empacotar umas coisas. O casamento da Sakura com o Shaoran tinha sido lindo! Sakura estava muito bonita e Shaoran quase desmaiou de emoção. A única coisa de estranho era algo que a Tomoyo tinha falado na festa de casamento...

**Flashback**

Todos estavam dançando enquanto Pietra olhava cabisbaixa. Nessas horas não era tão divertido ser sozinha. Para ela, a única pessoa que interessava era a única que ela não podia ter...era melhor se conformar.

– Porque está triste Pietra? – Tomoyo tinha acabado de se sentar.

– Ah, nada, nada. É que é triste pensar que logo vou embora daqui...

– Claro.

– Onde está o Eriol?

– Foi pegar algo para nós bebermos.

– Aqui está Tomoyo – Eriol tinha acabado de chegar. Ao vê-lo, Pietra baixou os olhos. Isso não passou despercebido por Tomoyo (fala sério, a Tomoyo é super observadora né? ).

– Vamos dançar Tomoyo?

– Claro. Com licença Pietra.

– Pode ir.

Tomoyo pensou por alguns segundos. Virou-se para Eriol.

– Pode ir na frente Eriol? Tenho que falar uma coisa para a Pietra.

– Ta.

– O que foi Tomoyo?

– Quero te dizer algo: se algo acontecer, algo que você queira, não se arrependa de faze-lo por minha Causa. Eu deixo.

– Hein?

– Lembre-se disso, ta?

**Flashback**

A campainha tocou. Pietra foi atender. Era Eriol.

– Eriol o que faz aqui essa hora? (detalhe: são onze horas da noite.)

– Eu preciso falar com você.

– Claro entre.

Eriol sentou-se no chão, afinal quase todos os móveis já tinham sido enviados para os Estados Unidos. Pietra sentou-se ao seu lado.

– Quer algo? Alguma bebida?

– Não, eu só preciso falar com você.

Pietra estranhou o tom de voz sério de Eriol.

– O que foi? Algo sério?

– Não é que...

Eriol observava a boca de Pietra enquanto tomava coragem para o que ia falar. Vermelha, entreaberta, convidativa. Descobriu a pouco que a amava. Não sabia como, nem porque, mas sabia que não podia mais ficar sem ela. Ela que tinha entrado de uma maneira tão inusitada na sua vida, quando ele achava que tinha tudo. E mais uma vez, a única que tinha percebido isso era Tomoyo. Ah, Tomoyo! Ela era um verdadeiro anjo! Mas agora sabia que o seu verdadeiro amor estava ali, na sua frente...

– Eriol? Eriol...

– Hã?

– Você estava falando...

– Pietra não se assuste, ta?

– Ta...

Eriol tomou fôlego.

– Pietra, eu...Te...

– Te?

– Amo...

– O que? – Pietra se levantou de uma só vez.

– Desculpe te assustar assim, mas é que precisava falar antes de você ir embora e...

Pietra pôs o dedo em seus lábios. Eriol estremeceu.

– Não se preocupe... – a voz de Tomoyo ecoava em sua cabeça: "Se algo acontecer, algo que você queira, não se arrependa de faze-lo por minha Causa. Eu deixo". Ela sorriu. Então Tomoyo sabia – Eriol... – sem esperar mais, Pietra o beijou profundamente.

Uma corrente elétrica passou pelo corpo de Eriol, com o contato daqueles lábios contra os seus. Sem resisitir, se entregou aquele beijo com toda a sua paixão. Eles se separaram apenas para respirar. Pietra sorriu.

– Não sei se quero ir embora mais...

Eriol sorriu.

– Mas...todas as minhas coisas já estão lá...

– Não tem problema. Eu vou com você.

– Hã?

– Não me importo com mudanças, afinal já fiz tanto isso...e você?

– Não me importo com novas situações, afinal já passei tanto por isso...

Os dois deram risada. Depois se olharam profundamente. Sem mais se conter, se entregaram à paixão que consumia seus corações.

* * *

Tomoyo observava o avião levantar vôo. Realmente ela estava certa. E não estava nem um pouco arrependida da decisão que tinha tomado. Ver o sorriso no rosto dos dois valeu por tudo de que ela abdicara. Quando o avião partiu, Tomoyo foi embora. Ela sorriu ao pensar que Sakura e Shaoran teriam uma bela surpresa quando voltassem.

**OWARI**

Pois é gente, tudo que é bom se acaba! Quero agradecer a todos que leram essa história, foi muito bom faze-la. A minha, digamos, "Saga" termina aqui. Até a próxima!

Mystik

Só uma notinha: A Tomoyo é uma pessoa maravilhosa! Não se acha gente assim em nenhum lugar por aí!


End file.
